Oh god, Blaine!
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Blaine gives Kurt such an intense orgasm he passes out.


**A/N: I know this has continuity error but just go along!**

Blaine loves towels. He loves white towels, pink towels, blue and rainbow towels. He loves to wrap himself up in one after a nice shower, then sleep in a bigger fluffier one after his hair dried. He also loved how Kurt looked in just a towel hanging around his hips after they showered together, and how sexy and embarrassed he looked when that towel fell in when he bent to pick something, shrieking and dropping the things again. Nothing was more adorable than that. Blaine gave a sniffy giggle through his nose as he remembered the red cheeks of his boyfriend, toweling himself dry.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt appeared out of the toilet, a towel wrapped around his head and nothing on his hips. Blaine's eyes trailed from his pretty blue eyes downwards, to the neatly trimmed and freshly cleaned penis. He grinned goofily.

"I was just reminiscing that time when you dropped your towel in front of me and freaked out. Now you're just it showing off." Blaine's eyes stuck at the beauty of his lover, his wonderful shape and immaculate beauty. He took another piece of towel and helped him dry off, wiping the droplets of water off his neck and chest. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist, both of them looking into the mirror, and they just stood there looking at each other's bodies. Blaine was a much more tanned, soft hairs grew on his chest and legs, and he, too, trimmed himself being the hairy person he is, deciding it was proper when he realized pubic hair wasn't fun during blowjobs and sneezing was a terrible cockblock.

Kurt was pale, a good kind of pale, like a translucency that was healthy. He didn't have much body hair, some faint stretch marks at his hips that couldn't really be seen and a neat fluff of soft brown hair shielded his manhood.

"You look beautiful." Blaine whispered, giving a chaste kiss on Kurt's left eye. The boy smiled, eyes all crinkled, and rubbed their noses together.

"You look exquisite." Kurt grinned, caressing the jaw of his lover. They basked in the lovely atmosphere they created, until Kurt brought a hand down and took Blaine's member up. He played with it a little, and Blaine led both of them onto the bed, sighing when the hand continued pleasuring him.

Kurt enjoyed giving Blaine handjobs almost as much as blowjobs. He loved the increasing hardness of Blaine's penis, toying it around in his hand until a small stream of liquid dripped out. He brought his fingers up, making sure Blaine could clearly see what he was doing, and licked the clear droplets from his fingers. Blaine's eyes went from Kurt's fingers to Kurt's mouth, fingers, mouth, and leaned in, tasting himself from Kurt's fingers.

That was one of Kurt's major kinks too, watching his man capable of loving his own body as well as his.

"So hot." Kurt felt the tongue lapping at his fingers, and Blaine opened his eyes. "What shall we do tonight?"

"Hmm.." Blaine captured Kurt in a kiss, then pulling back again. "I want to try rimming again." Blaine touched the bare buttocks of his lover, rubbing at the entrance.

"Don't do that while I'm dry. It kinda hurts." Kurt frowned. Blaine apologized and nuzzled him. Instead of using their lube, he trapped the precum of Kurt and smeared it at his entrance. Kurt let him toy around his anus, getting aroused and a blush settling on his cheeks. Blaine made him lie down, kissing his forehead and bounded to Kurt's desk, taking up the very useful door signage and hung it outside, locking again even though they were alone.

"Can I go.." Kurt pointed at his toilet, biting his lower lip and Blaine nodded understandingly.

"Go on. I'll be here, hard as ever." Kurt quickly ran to the bathroom, and made sure he washed himself thoroughly down there. He made his way back again, and settled onto the bed.

"I'm ready." He squeaked.

"Don't be nervous Kurt.. It's not our first time rimming.." Blaine crawled on top of Kurt, pressing a full kiss on his lips.

"Doesn't mean it's still not a very private and rather intrusive type of sex.." Kurt breathed, trying to relax. "I mean I love it, but I still have my insecurities.. Not everyday that someone's tongue is in me."

"Kurt. It's me, Blaine. The Blaine that will never judge you even if you farted in my face." Kurt just looked in horror.

"Oh my god Blaine! That- ew! I will kick your face off if I needed to." Blaine laughed.

"I mean, it's okay if that happened, we'll just laugh about it and probably die a little on the inside but I still won't judge you." Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck. "And stop being nervous, you'll produce more gas." That made Kurt shut up.

Blaine continued behind Kurt's ear, ravishing every piece of skin available and made Kurt whine like a helpless puppy. He quickly progressed down to Kurt's erection, very briefly sucking him off just to get a bit more of his natural lubrication and kissed down the perineum. Kurt grabbed his hand, trying to hold onto sanity as a pink tongue darted out onto his entrance, a broken gasp escaped him. This feeling he could never get used to.

He skillfully used his tongue and massaged around the entrance, a bit of pine smell wafting, and he popped his head up to Kurt.

"What did you use? Smells nice." Kurt looked down, suddenly finding his right knee over Blaine's shoulder. When did that happen?

"Ummm.. feminine hygiene wash.." Is it possible to be more red?

"Oh.." Blaine was pretty awed. He could never think of that! "You washed he soap out properly right? I'm not too keen on making a bubble bath down there." He giggled, kissing Kurt's elevated thigh and resuming his business.

"Yes of courseeee…" Kurt's words died on his tongue, hissing in pleasure when Blaine started to insert a finger in him. He kept licking and showering attention on his cock too, and nothing could beat this. "Oh god Blaine.." Kurt trembled a little when he replaced the probing finger with his tongue, working its way in to find his prostate.

"Mmmm.." Blaine hummed, enjoying every bit of the process. He remembered where Kurt's nub was, and carefully avoided it.

"Blaine… don't…" Kurt whimpered sadly, agonized.

"Don't what?" He kissed at the puckered entrance, slipping his tongue in and out.

"Don't avoid my prostate. I know what's you're doing and nnnngh.. it's not right!" Kurt was still being pleasured, but much less than what he wanted.

"Tell me what you want then Kurt.." Blaine cooed, feeling slightly evil today.

"You fucking masochist.." Kurt cursed, raking his fingers in his hair. "Lick my prostate, Blaine. I want you to tongue me so hard- HOLY SHI-" Kurt gasped loudly, moaning and felt his precum dribbling on his tummy.

"Oh god Blaine don't stop.. Right there oh that feels sooo good." He gradually got more and more high pitched-a warning sign he was close, his heel pressing into the back of Blaine's back. He gripped at his sheets, and suddenly stopped moaning altogether. For that few seconds, Blaine had almost had a heart attack if he had not felt Kurt's toes gripping on his back, Kurt had halted his breathing and fingers clawing at the bedspread. He heard Kurt scream-literally, _screamed, _the most sensual moan Blaine had heard his entire lifetime, the first one high and drawn out, then shorter and shorter suppressed moans of haah's and ahh's in time he ejaculated onto his own tummy. Blaine had never felt so accomplished his whole life, giving Kurt such an intense orgasm.

He stopped with his ministrations when he felt Kurt quiet down, lifting his head to find Kurt slumped there.

"Kurt?" Blaine gently put his thigh down, and crawled up to him. "Kurt?" No response. "Oh my god Kurt?!" He shook him, but Kurt was still not opening his eyes. "Kurt what's wrong? Oh my god.." Blaine shook him, calling louder and louder as tears cascaded down his eyes.

"Hey everything's fine in there?" Burt knocked on the door, coming back home to hear Blaine screaming _Kurt, Kurt!_ Blaine grabbed a blanket and covered Kurt, wrapped himself in a bath robe and quickly opened the door.

"Burt, Kurt fainted, I don't know why help me!" Blaine rushed to Kurt, who started groaning. "Oh my god Kurt wake up don't freak me out.."

"Kiddo, hey. Blaine what happened did he knock his head?" Burt felt Kurt's forehead, seeming normal and his son slowly regained consciousness.

"No he was having an orgasm and he fainted!" Blaine worriedly shook Kurt, not seeing the look Burt had on his face. _What on earth…_

"Ughh.." Kurt groaned "My head..So light.." He held his head, room spinning. He could feel it getting better, and saw Blaine crying. "Huhh?"

"Kurt!" He cried and hugged him, "You're alive! I thought you died!"

Burt couldn't resist but flick at Blaine's head. "You wish my Kiddo to be dead?"

"No I don't mean that! It was so scary and he just lied there and waaaaa.." He continued bawling, until Kurt sighed.

"Okay Okay I'm alive Blaine stop crying.." He patted his head. "What happened to me.."

"I think you came too hard." Blaine said through his sobs, concern overpowering his sadness. Burt got up. Kurt widened his eyes to the size of pizzas.

"What on Earth were you two kids doing?!" Burt bellowed, unable to even.

"Dad you wouldn't wanna know. Trust me." He fired daggers at Blaine, and he just had a very sad expression.

"Yeah Burt. You wouldn't wanna know." Finn said from the doorway, pulling Burt out of the room. "I can never unhear the events from the past half an hour." He shook his head, seeming deeply troubled. They left the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt staring blankly at each other.

"Kurt..didn't you say everyone was out?"

"I..I forgot.."


End file.
